


Phone Call

by Arzani



Series: music is connecting them [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I just want Shanks and Benn to bang I guess xD, M/M, NSFW, Smut, banchina makes a side appearance, damn actually just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Lazy morning sex would be so fantastic, wouldn't there be phones and work calling...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those multiple prompts where Person A is on the phone and Person B seduces them, because Person B is impatient as fuck.

Sunrays tickled his nose and made Shanks groan lazily, as his limbs stretched. Not too much, because he didn’t want to hit the body next to him, that warmed him more than any blanket could. It was bright in the room, as they had forgotten to pull down the blinds after coming home in the middle of the night, the sun illuminating their interior. A simple wardrobe, two nightstands next to their double bed, a desk with a laptop on it and wrinkled up clothes hanging over the matching chair. Photos framed the windowsill, posters hanging on the walls and somewhere on the door, which Shanks couldn’t see in his current position, was a calendar hanging.

A smile tugged at his lips, his eyes still sleepy and his body not ready to stand up. With as minimal movements as possible he turned to reach for his smart phone, checking the time. It was fifteen minutes prior to his alarm settings he apparently had forgotten to turn off. Today no one expected him in the office before twelve, so he switched it off. What a nice feeling to be able to stay in bed for another hour or two.

Turning back, Shanks pulled the blanket up, that had slipped off his and his partner’s bodies. As he tugged it back, he regarded the edgy, yet so peaceful looking face. Soft breath brushed his nose and kept him smiling. Restless fingers stroke the cheek, feeling some stubbles from the growing beard. No one could say Benn was handsome in the typical way, but to Shanks he was the most stunning, most wonderful and most beautiful man. To have him close felt like a dream, every day anew, even after a five-year-relationship.

Shifting closer to the warm body, Shanks kept on stroking the other man’s face, until a soft hum announced Benn had woken up. The lids fluttered and gray eyes, drenched by a blue hue Shanks loved to see, regarded him. It was perfected by a bright, lazy smile.

“Good morning, cap’tn,” Benn mumbled and the epithet warmed his heart. He didn’t know when they had started to refer to their job as sailing a ship, but the trust the word held honored Shanks every time. He hoped to never break it.

“Good morning, sleepy-head,” Shanks grinned back, “Slept well?”

A nod told him Benn had. They had been on a business trip, meeting a singer and her manager. The voice of the woman was wonderfully honest and clear, and after hearing her sing one song they knew they had to sign her for their record label. Fortunately, they had found them both, as well as Red Force, trusting enough. Maybe Benn’s patience and answering every last question regarding the contract had helped, too. The long and detailed meeting had nearly made them miss their flight.

“And you?” Benn asked back, intertwining the legs with his, to automatically pull Shanks even closer. Somehow intimacy had come short in the last few weeks and they sought each other’s presence.

“Slept well, and woke up even better,” was his answer, given with a little smirk. Usually Shanks woke up to an empty bed, as Benn was an early riser. It granted him to never have to make coffee for himself and he had gotten used to it, but he savored every single time he had a warm body next to his, when opening his eyes. As he had now.

His hand reached for Benn’s long black hair, that laid fanned out on the pillow. Letting it slide through his fingers, he pulled the head closer to his. Meanwhile he felt a strong arm wrap over his side and rest on his back.

“I love how blue your eyes are,” Shanks whispered, as he was eye to eye with his man, only mere millimeters separating them. Their noses already touched slightly.

The words made Benn’s grin grow and before he leant forward, closing the last distance, he mumbled, “and I love you!” Then their lips met in a light, soft kiss that sent shivers down Shanks’ spine.

When they let go only their breaths were heard, until Benn spoke again. There was a glint in his eyes, that didn’t match his words.

“What time is it? Do we have to head to work?”

Frowning a little, Shanks moved away to have a better look at his other half. “Do you think about work again?” he almost pouted, which erupted a laugh from the other man. There was this twinkle in his eyes again, and the blanket rustled as Benn moved, slipping on his stomach, head propped up in his hands.

“I actually wanted to know if I have time to ravish you,” he said with so much sobriety that it needed a moment to sink into Shanks’ mind what he implied with the words. But when it did a smirk split his face in half, and he shoved himself on his lover. The force of the impact turned Benn around and with another push he was lying on his back, and Shanks was over him.

“You’ll have all the time in the world for that,” the redhead grinned and lowered his head to kiss Benn. It was different than before, wilder and needier for the primal instincts that lay hidden in every human being. Luckily Benn wanted this just as much as he did, and returned his wild attack with just as much energy.

Their hands found their way all over each other’s body, both having not worn a shirt for the night’s rest. Fingers snuck into hair, trying to close the non-existing distance even more. Only when Benn’s leg suddenly fell over the rim of the bed, they stopped, panting and smirking.

“We should center,” Benn mused, and Shanks let him roll them both to the middle of the bed, until he was straddling this fine piece of man, again. Leaning down, he kissed Benn, sucking in his lower lip, but soon enough starter to wander south.

“We definitely should,” was his answer, said between kisses on the other man’s neck and collarbone. Soft sighs told him that those actions were very much appreciated and they encouraged Shanks in his doing. The unsteady fingers on his back, moving up and down without finding any halt, did help, too.

Feeling up the abs of Benn, Shanks smirked into the kisses and soft bites. They trained together whenever they could, and their workout showed. There were many reasons he liked to undress this man under him, and his perfect body was only one. As his hands wandered deeper he could feel the growing bulge covered only by blue boxers. A moan escaped Benn, when Shanks stroked it lightly. Those sounds were another one.

“Damn Shanks, didn’t I want to plea-oh,” Benn tried to protest when Shanks slipped in between the legs which spread for him invitingly. It was cut short by his sneaky hand that had started to massage the growing erection through the underwear and elicited another moan from the man.

“No chance, not today.” The amusement was heavy in his voice and he tugged at the boxers, pulling them down and currently leaving his position for Benn to kick them off completely. Then he was back between his lover’s legs, while Benn had slipped up a bit, making himself comfortable in the cushions.

“I’m not saying no, then,” he sighed, propping his arms under his head and watched, as Shanks chuckled and dove for the precious treasure in front of him. Licking his lips first, he stroked the length up and down, before he ran his tongue over the shaft. A mewled moan echoed through the room and rose the heat in Shanks’ blood.

Knowing exactly what Benn liked, Shanks kept on licking, while giving the man’s balls some kisses and sucks from time to time. Though, he kept his time to put Benn’s cock into his mouth completely, because he knew that drove the other insane. Only when impatient fingers snuck into his strands to direct him, Shanks complied. The voice that kept moaning his name had left him pretty needy for more, anyway. His own cock was throbbing, by now wanting some attention, too. But Shanks knew he would be rewarded later with the same effort.

“Greedy, aren’t we?” he teased, before he started to suck the tip, letting the length slide into his mouth. Another moan, louder this time, made him consider pleasuring himself a little bit, too, even though Shanks usually preferred to wait for Benn to do the work on him, when the ringing of a phone startled him. The noise was annoying and Shanks groaned around the cock, while Benn shifted to the side.

Letting go, Shanks protested instantly. “Let it ring,” he harrumphed and pushed up to pull Benn back, who was leaning towards the night stand.

“I’ll just turn it off,” was the answer, satisfying the redhead at least until Benn cursed. As he still held the phone in his hand when he turned back, it was obvious he felt inclined to pick up.

“Do not dare to, Beckman,” Shanks muttered, considering Benn’s face with a pout. The gray swirl in those earlier almost blue eyes told him he wasn’t happy about the call either. But other to himself, Benn was less reckless and too dutiful for his own good. This was about work, obviously.

A sigh escaped his lover’s throat, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, and therefore also a little away from Shanks. Leaning against the headboard, he made a face. “It’s Cobra,” he just said and Shanks knew that Benn would not push this call away. Not after all the effort they had put into yesterday’s meeting with the man, the husband and manager of Nefeltari Titi, the singer they would sign for their record label.

“Fine!”

Shanks knew his voice sounded bitter. The last time he had had sex with Benn was weeks ago, and he had looked forward to all of this, the time together, the intimacy, the warmth of the other body, the pleasure and the bliss of knowing Benn was feeling good because of him. To be interrupted in the middle of his doing scratched his ego a little, even though his brain and the apologetic look on Benn’s face told him it was far from his fault. However, he was surprised, when he was pulled up and kissed roughly, the phone still ringing patiently in the other man’s hand.

“Hello Cobra, good morning,” Benn then said, after he had let go of Shanks’ lips and picked up the call. A smirk graced his face, Shanks still sitting in between the spread legs, which the other just opened a little wider, like an invitation. It made his own eyes widen in surprise and he shook his head, when Benn stroke his cheek with his free hand, letting his thumb slip into Shanks’ mouth.

“Yeah, I slept very well, I hope you and your wife did, too,” Benn chatted on, but his gaze which wandered from Shanks’ to his own crotch told what he really wanted. Namely, that Shanks continued. Rolling his eyes and silently forming “You’ll regret that” he complied after a moment, wondering who really was the more reckless one.

The erection had flatted a little, but stood in all his glory in front of Shanks again with a little few strokes. The free hand was also back in his strands, and only the even baritone chatting away told of the interruption and that Benn really was phoning. How could this man speak so calmly when Shanks was pleasuring him?

A spark in his chest ignited a fire in the redhead, and when he returned to his blowjob, he was adamant to make Benn slip a noise. Glancing up, he smirked before he started to suck again, and a small feeling of malicious joy swept through his veins when he spotted an irritated expression.

His own feeling of lust returned with his actions, his body heating up with the effort and the closeness. It never bored Shanks to give, even though he wasn’t on the receiving end for the moment. Only listening with half an ear to the call, Shanks hands wandered over the sensitive flesh of Benn’s inner thighs. Meanwhile his tongue rolled around the shaft, lips caressing the length from the side. He could even smell the first drops of precum leaking.

Rough fingers tugged at his red hair, while he worked, but it was not enough. Shanks wanted to hear another moan from Benn, who was currently explaining some percentages with the patience of an angel. An angel he definitely wasn’t, letting himself be pleasured like this.

Gripping the balls and squeezing them did the trick, as Shanks felt a pulling at his hair. Benn, who had been steady in his talking slowed down considerably, searching for words. It left Shanks chuckle.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright,” he heard Benn say breathlessly, and look up to be met with fierce eyes, yet they were so clouded with lust it shot a spark through Shanks’ veins. Suddenly being still clad in boxers seemed like the worst hell.

Pushing himself up, he got rid of the distracting fabric in a rush. The feeling of neediness was only highlighted by the piercing eyes on him, following his every movement. If Shanks wasn’t mistaken they also settled on his ass for a considerable amount of time. It left him smirk and he swiped his hips in a seducing manner, knowing it was driving Benn insane.

“Can you hold for a moment, please. Someone just came in,” Benn suddenly said and when Shanks turned to crawl back on the bed, he was faced with a sight that made him stagger. There sat Benn, naked and heaving, droplets of sweat running down his temple and his cock standing commando. Meanwhile blue eyes, that usually just were gray, shimmered with suppressed lust and a need that turned his blood into boiling lava.

“What are you doing?”

His baritone was deep, ragged almost and so different to the even tone he held up at the phone. Smirking shamelessly, Shanks crawled up and snatched a hungry kiss from his man, who couldn’t defend himself as one hand held the phone and the other covered it, so no sound seeped through.

Letting his hands sink into the black strands, Shanks ravished the other man’s mouth and rubbed their crotches together as best as he could. Only when Benn groaned his name, Shanks let go.

“I’ll make you scream,” he promised cheekily, and then made a movement with his hand. “Go on phoning.”

“I’m really not sure who’s the more insane one of us,” Benn mumbled, shaking his head and leaning back against the headboard, before he put the phone back on his ear. “I’m sorry Cobra, Shanks just burst in and I had to set him straight.” It was said with a bright grin, which made the redhead pout. There was the revenge right away.

“Not too straight,” he mumbled silently and realized that Benn really let the manager believe they were in the office. For him it was clear as day who was the more insane one. Especially when Shanks realized that Benn knew all the terms of the contract by heart, and remembered them under this… circumstances. Well, time for him to change that.

Straddling his partner again, Shanks put his weight on his knees to still have free room to work. Now he also had a better view on his lover’s face and took in how Benn followed every movement. Smirking, he gripped their both erected cocks in his hand and rubbed them together. The friction sent sparks through his own body, as well. Usually he would close his eyes at that, but now he was too drawn by the expressions Benn made. The other had closed his eyes, back arched just a tiny little bit, and his free hand clenched the blanket under them.

Leaning forward, to reach the muscular chest, Shanks started to nib at the abs, while he made sure to rub their crotches together, still. Always peaking up, he didn’t want to miss one single shift of emotion on Benn’s face and was rewarded with a little silent oh, as he bit into the other’s nipple. Thankfully for Benn, he had waited for a moment when the other hadn’t spoken.

His own heat had grown constantly and just when Benn bucked his hips, sending a spark of pleasure through Shanks, he couldn’t restrain himself, too caught in the surprise. A moan slipped over his lips, and immediately Benn placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. But he didn’t leave it at that, but stuck his finger into it. Shanks took the invitation and sucked.

“Can you wait for a moment again. I need those mails…,” Benn said and put the phone from his ear, while Shanks was still occupied sucking. Leaning forward, his lover licked his earlobe, whispering with a hoarse voice, “I want to fuck you!” Then the phone was back on the ear. “There they are. Yes, the advance was supposed to be paid in two halves. One as we get back the signed contract and the other after the final recordings arrive at our place.”

Only with half an ear Shanks registered how important this phone call was for their business and the work with the musician, because Benn’s bolt words rung in his mind and had shot his want into an abyss. With his slightly open mouth it was easy for the other to pull out his fingers from between Shanks’ lips. Lightning bolt-like did the touches feel on his skin, as the wet hand went down his back and started to slip between the cheeks of his ass. Stars started to dance before his eyes and he wondered how Benn was able to actually form coherent words, while he himself was so lost in their doing.

Letting himself fall against the broad chest, Shanks exposed his ass even more. When the first sneaky finger slipped inside him, he could only muffle his moan by biting into Benn’s shoulder. Sharp fingernails clawed into whatever back he could reach, even though Benn was leaning against the headboard of the bed. The voice was louder now due to Shanks’ head being next to Benn’s, talking away evenly as if they were really sitting in their office.

When the second finger was added, Shanks’ mind was gone completely and he only barely recognized how he bucked his hips up and down, letting Benn finger fuck him. He needed this, wanted this to never stop. That he was not allowed to make any sound was another thrill and only accomplished by the sunken-in-teeth in Benn’s neck. It would leave marks.

“Yes, thank you for the call. We also look forward to the collaboration,” Benn finally said, but as he stretched Shanks, the redhead didn’t register. “We hear each other. Have a nice day,” was added, but it also went past Shanks. Only when Benn removed his fingers from his ass, the phone carelessly thrown onto the night stand, he realized that the call had ended.

“Benn…,” he said breathlessly, finally letting go of the shoulder when a hand at his neck forced him away. They looked at each other with something wild in their eyes, before their lips were smashed together in a hungry fashion. “Fuck me already!”

The request was fulfilled immediately and Benn pulled Shanks on his cock, who felt a shot of pain surge up his back. Even though he was spread, they didn’t use lube and Benn’s cock wasn’t small. He hissed, sucking in air and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Benn panted, lips still smashed together, but Shanks only slung his arms around the other man’s back, now away from the headboard. Waiting for a moment he got used to the feeling, and Benn kept still, only kissing him, stabilizing him as he was still on his knees.

The pleasure came back, when his lover started to stroke the abandoned length that was trapped between their bodies. Some soft sighs tumbled over Shanks’ lips before he started to move his hips up and down. “I love you inside me. Fuck the hell out of me,” he moaned as he began to move faster and faster, and Benn groaned hoarsely, placing on hand on the mattress to be able to push himself up.

“Yes, capt’n.” With those words he thrusted upwards, meeting Shanks’ own movements who soon saw stars, glad he was allowed to be loud again. His little screams, deep moans and low groans echoed through the room, probably also entertaining the neighbors, while Benn matched him with the noises, sounding even louder than usual to Shanks’ ears.

“More,” he pleaded, so lost in pleasure he was barely registering what he was saying. It had been too long for both of them, and to feel Benn inside him was absolutely amazing. The other’s strokes had become irregular, their bodies coming together in a hard, rough fashion, but it was just what Shanks needed. Every moan sounding deep down from Benn’s throat told him the other felt the same way. “Please, Benn, harder!”

The next thrust drove Shanks over the edge, as Benn had gripped his hips tightly to slam up, and he hit the redhead’s prostate with exact aim. Again, Shanks buried his teeth deep into Benn’s neck, his fingers scratching the back of the other, while steady cum was pumped out of him. He felt Benn thrust up another time, making him scream into the skin and with the next thrust something warm filled his ass, while his own name died on Benn’s lips.

* * *

 

“Hello to you two,” Banchina said cheerily, and both Benn and Shanks started to grin at her, as they slipped out of their jackets. Shanks was the first to be done with the task and rushed to the woman, hugging her tightly.

“Hello dear! How are you, what are you doing here?” he asked and it made Banchina laugh. She was still on parental break, but had wanted to see the whole group again. She wouldn’t stay long.

“I wanted to see you,” she said cheerfully and now even Benn hugged her, while they heard soft whining from another room. Yasopp’s soothing voice followed right on the track. The young mother had brought Usopp, her new-born son, with her.

When Benn let go, she looked up, frowning at the scarf around her friend’s and superior’s neck. “You’re not getting a cold, do you?” she asked worriedly, and turned irritated when Shanks burst into laughter. Grinning like an idiot, he slipped an arm around her shoulder and lead her to their kitchen, to drink a coffee. Benn followed them, shaking his head amusedly.

“He’s fine, believe me. Want to tell us everything about being a mother? And oh, we signed a new singer-songwriter. Nefeltari Titi. Wonderful voice, and such an inspiration…,” he rambled on, letting Banchina completely oblivious to the bite marks that were covered under the fabric around Benn’s neck. He probably had to wear it for a few days longer.


End file.
